


Here's to You, Mrs. Robinson

by Ellerigby13



Series: Harlequin Prompts 2020 [9]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Weather, F/M, Love Confessions, Past Relationship(s), Pop Culture, Runaway Bride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/pseuds/Ellerigby13
Summary: The rain may play a part in stopping Darcy's wedding, but it won't stop her saying she loves him.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Matt Murdock
Series: Harlequin Prompts 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619725
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	Here's to You, Mrs. Robinson

“I’m in love with you.”

The words are punctuated by the dripping of her hair and clothes on the hardwood outside his apartment door, but they come out loud and clear. Thunder cracks overhead, and Matt opens the door wider to let Darcy in.

“Come in, we’ll get you some dry clothes,” he says, and the shape of her brushes past him. He can feel her eyes on him, her lip trembling while she waits for him to say  _ something _ about her arrival, her outburst, something. Her heart is pounding in her chest, and when he hears it thump through the thinness of what she’s wearing, his own heart sinks. “Your wedding was today.”

“I couldn’t do it,” she chokes out, and he can sense her hands scrabbling at her back to find the buttons of her dress. Her feet shuffle awkwardly as she turns around, a shuddering breath escaping her chest. “Can you - can you help me with my buttons? Please?”

The fabric is soft, though sopping, under his fingers. The buttons don’t come easily, but eventually he pries them loose from their start between her shoulder blades and their end at her lower back. 

“You look beautiful,” he says feebly, tempted to let his hands linger at her hips, but proceeds past her to get a spare set of pajamas from his bedroom.

“How would you know?” It comes out half-laughing through her tears. With his back to her he can hear the wet tangle of her wedding dress splatter to the floor.

“You always do. I’m sure for your wedding you’d look...especially beautiful.” She takes the clothes from him when he offers them, crawling into his sweatpants and pulling the waistband up to her ribs.

“Well...thank you.” Even through the cold, he can feel the blush on her cheeks from all the way over here. “Do you...can you say something about...you know…”

He takes her hand and sits on the couch, then offers the blanket that usually lays draped over the arm. She takes it and folds it in her lap, but doesn’t let go of his hand. He doesn’t either.

“I want to know you’re okay first.”

“No. Definitely not,” she laughs humorlessly, and her hair hangs in front of her face, muffling her voice just the slightest. “I was very dramatic. If you’d been there, we could have done the whole  _ Graduate _ , Dustin Hoffman screaming ‘Elaine’ like a madman thing.”

He smiles. “I don’t know I could pull off Dustin Hoffman.”

She smiles too, and then takes a deep inhale. “It’s just...I didn’t think about you the whole morning. Got all my hair and makeup dolled up, got to the door...I got halfway down the aisle. Everybody was looking at me, all my cousins and my mom and dad...and then I looked at him at the altar, and...he wasn’t even smiling.” She brushes a sniffle away, and he can almost hear her biting her lower lip. “I guess I’d always known that if I went through with it, it wouldn’t be...you know,  _ happy _ . Not really.”

He squeezes her hand. “So you turned around and left.”

“Mhm.” She pauses. “I just nodded.”

He smiles again, letting his hand cup her cheek. She nuzzles into his palm, brushing the tender skin to his callouses. “I know. I could hear you.”

“You were the only person I could think about when I was walking back down. Everyone was saying stuff, yelling things...I knew where to come. If I’m welcome.”

The question rests heavy in the air between them, but he leans towards her, lifting her chin so that he can almost feel those plush lips across from his. “You are. Because I’m in love with you, too.”


End file.
